brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Darth henry
For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 10:46, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :And the TMNT stuff. ~ CJC 11:51, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Heyo! Kitty! Aww, nice. She is my friend's cat. I named her Nipper when she was a little kitten. I love cats. :3 -BusyCityGirl RE: LEGO-fied Curse of Chucky poster I made. --- CM4S (talk) 03:46, September 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: PLants Vs Zombies 2 I made a page for peashooter,still working on others,PS: I got the PVZ idea from you. --Lorddimertelo2213 (talk) 16:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE It's Meiko doing a duck face for Czech while they're video chatting on Skype lol --- CM4S (talk) 01:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Jalepeno Maybe you should add a stem to the jalapeno, i made a pic to show you the idea. Request I just wanted to tell you that I made the bulk mini-fig at your request(never turn down a fan lol) Custom:Bulk (Minifigure)(sorry if it's not as good as you hoped for but I think I did ok).--LEGOlas (talk) 20:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Why cant I put my comments back? Thanks. :) 09:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for supporting me, Darth. :D -- 18:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Remember when I put you in my TBM blog. Well can i make a custom page for it part of my theme? Catalina! That's a great name. (Though, of course Nipper is better. ;P ) Kitty! Four months is a fun age. That's about when they get playful. I love teasing kittens. =] ...eating paper, heh, that could come in handy if you ever need an excuse for not turning in homework... XD (I know, super late reply so now you probably have no idea what I'm talking about :P ) -BusyCityGirl Reply I want to include the minotaur, like the hulk figure, Percy, Grover, and maybe Chiron. For Thalia's tree, I want to include Thalia and Annabeth. Good idea? For your attention http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Requests_for_Adminship - BF2 Talk 14:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) LEGOlas COTM Yes!!!! Thank you! LEGOcyborg12 accepted the nomination. -- 18:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey DH sorry for getting back to you so late. I plan to upload the pictures tomorrow except for the Thalia's Tree set. I had a sudden idea to make Thalia's figure pop out of the tree using something similar to 79005 The Wizard Battle. Darth can you please put how you want to look on my Christmas Gang. thank you --Legoman27 (talk) 21:12, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Legoman27 Long time, no see? How have you been? I've gotten admin now... -- 22:37, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Three days ago. :P (I think I put the request up a month back, though...) -- 22:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) *Brickimedia's back up, Meiko's been blocked again, Nuffsaid and are doing RPGs, the latter user's been the center of several issues... and, you might have noticed already, but the skin is different. -- 22:48, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Ca$h Calf Hoist the colors high I have decided it is time to attempt to breath new life into Ca$h Cow's bloated, mummified, beefy remains. And I will accept any help you have to offer, and will gladly thank you if you give me permission to use any Ca$h stuff you thought up. --Simon5750 (talk) 13:02, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you stop your noob act? Stormaggedon is fine. --Knight :dayum knight -LFY1547 ::we got a badass over here --- CM4S (talk) 02:28, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Angry Kitty photo Its from this clip that was released yesterday. - Vec 21:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Ca$h is Back So I'm giving the usual suspects (or at lest the ones who gave me permission to use their stuff, and actually responded to me, or maybe even agreed to help out) an update on the new sets. * Tax-Men Pursuit * Ca$h Cow's Raid Two of seven major sets are uploaded, and I've got a bonus set or two planned. Your opinion? --Simon5750 (talk) 10:07, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ca$h Cow Plotline Hi, Cligra, I have some cool new ideas for the Ca$h Cult story line for the Ca$h Cow coming to power. Can I join the Ca$h Cult and put it on. I have left a copy of my idea here. If you could post your response on my talk page that would be excellent. Ca$h Cow conquers: After the Ca$h Cow killed a wikia executive, the Tax Men pursued him, but as he ran by a group of ex-xoldiers houses, they rallied to his rescue and began to attack the tax men. The Ca$h Cow escaped with their help, and began to formulate a plot to rule Wikia. He then gathered a group of ex-soldiers in a secret safe house, where he explained his plan to them. His plan was ridiculously and pointlessly devious, yet it was the only way to gain control of Wikia with a grand army of 12 ex-soldiers. The first phase of the plan went into action, with Ca$h Cow and 4 ex-soldiers sneaking into Brickipedia and stealing a number of bricks from various sets and creating a massive castle, with laser cannons, disintegrator rays, UFO's, walls, moats and all sorts of outlandish defenses. They also left prints and evidence implicating Code Monkeys as the thieves. 3 ex-soldiers were left in the castle to guard a pile of gold stolen from a set. As soon as the Wikia Rulers heard of this, they dispatched 70% of their Tax-Men armies to attack the fortress and a further 20% to the caves of the Code Monkeys. This meant that Ca$h Cow would use his enemies to defeat his other enemies. What the rulers weren't aware of was that an ex-soldier stole large amounts of Bada-Boom dynamite from the Ninjago Weapons page... The second phase began with Ca$h Cow and 4 ex-soldiers sneaking onto Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, and contacting Davy Jones. Ca$h Cow negotiated with Davy Jones showed him cash, he joined the Ca$h Cow and renamed himself Davy Jone$, but nobody got it until he wrote his name down. He also painted the Flying Dutchman's sails to look like hundred-dollar bills. Another ex-soldier snuck onto another page, and stole the Dead Man's chest and secretly kept it with him. The third phase of the plan was perfect -- the Tax-Men who went into the caves and battled the Code Monkey were so distracted they didn't notice stacks of TNT blowing supports to pieces, and crushing all remaining Code Monkeys and 20% of the Tax-Men. Simultaneously, the battle at Ca$h Cow's castle was going excellently, as Tax-Men were distracted and destroyed, as the castle self-destructed,killing 70% of the Tax-Men. The fourth -- and final -- phase of the plan was to send the Kraken into the moat of the Wikia Ruler's castle. The Tax-Men defenders were distracted and walls were destroyed. The rulers were shocked when the code inside their grand treasury was corrupted, filling the room with water and allowing Davy Jone$ and his immortal crew to invade the treasury and destroy the few remaining Tax-Men. Ca$h Cow then used his NRG true potential to destroy the Wikia Rulers and permanently delete them from Wikia. Then, Davy Jone$ prepared to revel in the rewards promised by Ca$h Cow, however, the ex-soldier with the Dead Man's Chest opened it with a Code Key and stabbed the heart, killing Jone$ and making him the next pirate captain to guide banned users to the Place of Deletion. Ca$h Cow then built an army of Robo SWATs -- renamed Robo $WATs -- from Brickipedia and publicly announced his takeover and opened a new phase in Wikia history. He announced and opened hundreds of stores and suppliers all provided by one company, so that Users and Creatures who make moneyz have their moneyz flow straight back into Wikia's pocketbook. Now, Ca$h Farmer was avenged, and all of Ca$h Cow's enemies were dead, and he alone would rule Wikia Forever and ever and ever... Or Would He? Stone Warrior (talk) 13:38, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Stone Warrior Can you please stop uploading files with the same names as important files such as Future set.png? -- Toa Matau 19:34, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Stop removing pictures and reposting them just so you can get a badge. Some users get banned for that type of stuff. Googlydoe (talk) 18:58, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Request for set I've been looking everywhere for the 2012 Antonio's Pizza-Rama promotional set you have in your pics. Darth_henry, if you still have it... would you be willing to sell it my way? Or know of another owner that would? Thank you in advance. --Wmtheconqueror (talk) 04:23, August 8, 2014 (UTC)